1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to the fabrication of passivation layers of photovoltaic cells, more particularly, fabrication of passivation layers on a surface of photovoltaic cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar cells are photovoltaic devices that convert sunlight directly into electrical power. The most common solar cell material is silicon, which is in the form of single or multicrystalline substrates, sometimes referred to as wafers. Because the amortized cost of forming silicon-based solar cells to generate electricity is higher than the cost of generating electricity using traditional methods, there has been an effort to reduce the cost required to form solar cells.
There are various approaches for fabricating the active regions and the current carrying metal lines, or conductors, of the solar cells. Manufacturing high efficiency solar cells at low cost is the key for making solar cells more competitive for the generation of electricity for mass consumption. The efficiency of solar cells is directly related to the ability of a cell to collect charges generated from absorbed photons in the various layers. A good passivation layer can provides a desired film property that reduces recombination of the electrons or holes in the solar cells and redirects electrons and charges back into the solar cells to generate photocurrent. When electrons and holes recombine, the incident solar energy is re-emitted as heat or light, thereby lowering the conversion efficiency of the solar cells.
Therefore, there exists a need for improved methods and apparatus to perform a passivation process on a surface of a substrate that improves conversion efficiency.